Summer Camp
by ImYours1901
Summary: HIATUS..Bella's Dad gets annoyed at her attitude and sends 17 year old Bella off to a Summer camp in Phoenix. She thinks it will be another boring summer, that is until the Cullens come..OOC AU. First FanFic. Reviews appreciated
1. Summer camp and Seat 2B

**Hey guys, this is my first FanFic story so please be nice and I'd love to have some feedback. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, or anything Twilight related unfortunately :(**

**(A/N: The Cullen's don't sparkle in the sunlight, only if they want to. They can't go to summer camp if they did sparkle, cause then that would be weird for the humans and I like the whole aspect of them sparkling and want to include it in so this was the best way I could do it.)**

~(-)~

"Charlie you are so going to regret sending me off to this stupid summer camp, I mean do I_ look_ 7 to you. I don't think so; summer camp is for kids and I'm a teenager Dad, if you haven't noticed!" _Arghh if he thinks I'm going without a fight, he's got another thing coming._

I was in my room arguing with Charlie, on the phone. Apparently someone told him about the drinking incident and so that just tipped him off enough to send me to a bloody summer camp.

"It's not exactly a summer camp Bells, just think of it as a holiday and have fun. You could learn a thing or two from the kids there you know."

Charlie, my Dad, is the chief of police in this little town called Forks. My mom left him with me when I was a baby and went to live in Phoenix. I grew up there, but in March I moved to Forks to stay with my dad because Phil, my mom's new husband and my step dad, was moving around a lot and I knew it made my mom unhappy staying with me so I thought that it was time to spend some quality time with Charlie.

But as soon as I got here I kept staying out late and drinking. I never got into drugs though, not with Charlie living under the same roof as me, too risky. Anyway so he thought I could overcome my 'difficulties' in summer camp. But it's not like I didn't drink before, it's just that Forks is such a small town and everyone knew where everyone else was so it was kind of hard not to get caught , and that wasn't much of a trouble in Phoenix cause it's so big.

"Yes it is dad, how an Earth is this going to help me, cause I just don't get it!"

"Bells, come on don't be like that, it's just something different. You might even like it!"

"Arghh, no I won't, why are you doing this to me. I don't want to go there. I want to spend my summer here in Forks with my friends, not with a bunch of strangers."

"Aww come on you'll know Britney, remember her, your mom told me you were good friends in Phoenix, still are actually and if you spend your summer here you'll just end up drinking Bella. I know how you're like. And soon enough you'll be drinking your whole life away, and I don't want that kind of future for you Bella." Charlie replied.

"What Britney's going… I haven't seen her in ages! I guess it can't be that bad, but if I don't like it can I come back dad. Please?" I whined. Yeah I know, but I was really desperate.

"I don't know Bells..I guess but you have to atleast give it a try." Charlie replied, unsure.

"How many weeks are we talking here Dad?"

"3 weeks Bells."

"3! Dad that's half of the summer!"

"It's either that or 6 full weeks and I don't care if you don't like it." Charlie retorted.

"Alright then, whatever. I'll go!"

"Good. Am coming home now then, bye."

"Bye, Dad." I grumbuled.

I shut the phone in my hand and put it on my bedside table. _It can't be that bad I guess, hopefully I'll get a tan, so that's good and atleast I'll know Britney. I'm still not giving up though. I'll make him regret sending me there when I come back. He'll be sorry._

I had just finished packing all my belongings in my suitcases and went downstairs and left them by the door. I quivkly went upstairs and put my phone on charge and put my ipod in my handbag. _Tomorrow I'll be boarding a plane to Phoenix to start my summer camp. Arghh, and I thought life couldn't get any worse._

I went to the bathroom with my toiletries, pyjamas and had a shower, trying to take my mind off of everything. After I got changed into my gray shorts and blue tank top I dried my hair and went into bed. I set my alarm clock to 9:30 am and went to sleep. My flight wasn't till 10:50 am so I would have plenty of time. Soon I drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

~(-)~

'Beep, Beep, Beep ,Beep'

"Arghh! Shut up you stupid..ahh." I quickly found the off button and pressed it.

I lifted my head from the pillow and checked the time, 9:32 am._ Yep today's the day._

I quickly shuffled out of the bed and wnet to open my curtains. _Wow it's actually sunny today._ I quickly grabbed my stuff and went for a shower. When I came out I dressed in a dark blue tight fitting top with a pair of white jean shorts and some blood red stilettos. On top of the top I put a white waistcoat and put on heavy mascara, red lipstick and some eyeliner. I grabbed my sunglasses before I went downstairs for some breakfast.

I quickly prepared eggs and bacon and set up a plate for me and Charlie. 5 minutes later Charlie came down the stairs looking grouchy. _He's just not a morning person._

"Good _Morning_ Dad!" I said in my most cheeriest voice just to piss him off.

"G'Mornin." Was all I heard before he scoffed his breakfast down. I went to grab the carton of orange juice and poured us each a glassful, the tucked into my breakfast.

When I finished I went upstairs and collected the last of my belongings and went downstairs to check up on Charlie.

"Come on Dad. We'll be late!" I screeched at him. Yes I was that stressed!

"Yeah, I'm coming" Charlie replied, slightly frustrated. _His fault he booked it in the morning!_

~(-)~

When we finally got to the airport I ran to the terminal to get on the plane, with Charlie lagging behind with me heaviest suitcases (He deserves it, he made me late!). The lady by the door was just about to block the way but – no thanks to Charlie – I got through.

I quickly gave Charlie a _very_ awkward hug, he wasn't the emotional type, and made my way through to First Class, yes I said First Class. Renée didn't want me to hate her for suggesting sending me to summer camp, so she's trying to buy me with as much as she can, also because Phil's paying for it.

I couldn't find my seat and went around for a while looking like a right idiot, finally I located seat '2B', by the windows. On seat '2A' there was a boy or should I say man and he looked...err...well pissed off to be honest. _I wonder what his problem is?_ He had bronze messy hair that I just wanted to touch. I stumbled to my seat, passing in front of him. He _finally_ noticed and looked at my _luggage! Hello I'm up here!_

"I think you need to ask the hostess to put them away." Said the sexiest voice I have _ever_ heard.

I looked up at him and my jaw fell open, just a bit. He was the most gorgeous guy I had ever laid eyes upon. He had scorching gold eyes and such pale skin, his bronze hair completed his look to perfection.

~(-)~

**R&R Please! :)**


	2. Suitcases and Hostesses

**Hey guys, thanks for the feedback. I REALLY appreciated it. If there are anyways in which I could improve my story then please tell me, anyhow I thought I'd put the second chapter up early. Enjoy & thank you :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**(A/N: The Cullen's don't sparkle in the sunlight, only if they want to. They can't go to summer camp if they did sparkle, cause then that would be weird for the humans and I like the whole aspect of them sparkling and want to include it in so this was the best way I could do it.)**

**A/N: Beware This Is Not for Young Audiences, Contains Mild to Strong Language! **

~(-)~

_"I think you need to ask the hostess to put them away." Said the sexiest voice I have __ever__ heard._

_I looked up at him and my jaw fell open, just a bit. He was the most gorgeous guy I had ever laid eyes upon. He had scorching gold eyes and such pale skin, his bronze hair completed his look to perfection._

~(-)~

He looked amused but then his brows furrowed and suddenly he looked confused.

I quickly shut my jaw. "Uh um yeah I was just going to do that." I said in a shaky voice.

_What the hell is wrong with me? Pull yourself together girl! …He's just so pretty, yes I know pretty is feminine but there no other word to describe his beauty._

Just then a hostess came and was asking passengers if they needed refreshments.

"Erm excuse me, over here, _Helloo!_" I called out to the hostess, embarrassed, finally she realised and came over.

_Omg, you bitch, you just totally embarrassed me in front of 'Mr Perfect'._ I started to blush just thinking about that.

"Yes miss, do you need anything?" She said in a nasally voice. I checked her nameplate, it read 'Jessica'.

"Um yeah, could you put my suitcases away please, cause you see I was a bit late." I asked her.

"Oh well I'm sorry but I'm afraid I can't, you see we've already locked the doors and they won't open till we land again, I can't open it for you." She replied checking the boy next to me out.

_Erm Helloo, I'm over here. Could you actually do the job you were paid for, like help Me!_

"Oh erm, then where can I put them?" I replied.

"Put them in the Cullen storage area please." The boy standing next to me said rather impatiently.

"Oh, ok. I'll go do that." The hostess Jessica said, suddenly flustered.

I looked back at the boy, he sat down on the seat next to mine while I just stared at him. I don't know why, I just found it hard not to. Yeah I know it's weird. He must have felt my gaze because he looked up quite abruptly.

"You know, you didn't have to do that." I said.

"Yeah I know, but to be honest I just wanted that women to shut the hell up, I mean the things she was thin….err I mean I couldn't let them leave it just anywhere when there was plenty of space in the storage area by the pilot. I was raised to treat women with respect." He replied.

"Oh, no, I guess not." I replied, curious as to what he was going to say before. "Well thanks anyway, I really appreciate it. I'm Bella Swan." I said confidently, raising my hand.

"The pleasures all mine. My name's Edward Cullen." He said looking at my hand and slowly raising his hand to mine timidly.

When our hands met, it was cold, not normal cold but _ice_ cold and I felt this electricity flow through me. I quickly retracted my hand and looked up to see if he noticed it as well. His faced showed no emotion so I moved to put my travel bag in the top compartment, stretching to reach it. Then I put my handbag on the hook by my seat and sat down. I shuffled through my bag and took my iPod out and switched it on. I untied my earphones and put them on and looked through it and set it on my 'Calm' playlist and drifted off to sleep.

~(-)~

EPOV

I watched as Bella put her travel bag in the top compartment. As she stretched I saw her skin peeking out from under the hem of her shirt, her skin looked so flawless and warm.

_What's wrong with me, I'm a hundred year old vampire for goodness sake I shouldn't be checking out girls young enough to be my great-grand daughter! What would my mother think if she was still alive and knew I was looking at innocent girls.. _

She then sat down and I smelt it again. Her blood, so potent it could have only been made for me, so rich! Thank goodness Alice convinced me to hunt beforehand; I don't think I would have been able to deal with this otherwise. I watched her again as she moved around in her seat, intoxicating me with her scent.

She pulled her ipod out of her bag and put her earphones in and soon drifted off to sleep. I tried again to access her mind as I couldn't before, but nothing; I couldn't hear anything at all. I grew worried, what if I had lost my gift! I looked around the plane and saw the hostess, Jessica looking my way. I decided to see what was going on in her mind.

'_Oh he's looking my way, totally checking me out. Oh I wonder how he is in bed, hmm I think the toilets are free I should check just in case. Hmm I wonder if he wants me to go down on him? Oh I can just imagine it..me unbuckling him belt-'_

_Wow that was too much information, guess it's still there._ I thought.

Just then I heard my name, not in a mind but out load and it was coming from Bells. I turned and looked at her; I had not heard her wake up. She was asleep though so I thought I might have been mistaken, but them she said my name again and grabbed hold of my hand. She didn't just grab my hand though, her whole body was faced towards me, and she moved her hands and wrapped them around my torso.

"Your just soo Gorgeous.." She whispered and then blushed in her sleep.

~(-)~

**Sorry the chapter was soo short, I'm just really busy and didn't update in a while so I thought I'd give you a bit more. Please review!**

**I've started a new story call Conflicted Love , check it out it's kind of different to this but it's Fresh and Original :)**

**Rate & Review :)**

**\/**

**\/**


	3. Ice blocks and Lattes

**Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've been so busy with school work and getting in the routine of things again. I've got my Exams coming up soon so I won't be able to update as much but I'll try my best to. I'm going to make this chapter a bit longer than the others and I expect to get at least 20 reviews for it cause I don't think I'm getting enough so I've kind of neglected writing it for so long, but if I get a lot of reviews I'll be more willing to write the next chapter asap. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**(A/N: The Cullen's don't sparkle in the sunlight, only if they want to. They can't go to summer camp if they did sparkle, cause then that would be weird for the humans and I like the whole aspect of them sparkling and want to include it in so this was the best way I could do it.)**

**Oh yeah and the characters can be a bit OOC. Just so you know :)**

~(-)~

_Just then I heard my name, not in a mind but out load and it was coming from Bells. I turned and looked at her; I had not heard her wake up. She was asleep though so I thought I might have been mistaken, but them she said my name again and grabbed hold of my hand. She didn't just grab my hand though, her whole body was faced towards me, and she moved her hands and wrapped them around my torso._

"_You're just so Gorgeous.." She whispered and then blushed in her sleep._

~(-)~

When I woke up I felt as though I was being carried by an ice block, seriously I was freezing like I was in fucking Antarctica!

_Huh, that's weird._ I thought to myself.

I slowly opened one eye and looked up to see a pair of Amber eyes peering down at me. I then opened the other eye and looked around; we were at a café, probably in the airport, yes I now realise how stupid I must've looked. I looked up to him again and realised that I had my arms around his torso. I quickly untangled myself from him while blushing like a tomato.

_What the hell was I doing while I was asleep, OMG I must've like molested him or something…Oh shit what if I said something, oh god no._

He put me down on a chair and sat down on the chair opposite me and ordered two lattes, while I was still rambling on inside my head. When the waitress came back with our lattes she couldn't help but flirt with Edward. To be honest I found it quite repulsive, I mean she has to be at least 30! And here she was practically throwing herself at my Edward, so I looked away.

_Hey wait where did that come from, MY Edward, he doesn't even know me. Get your head out of the gutter girl before you go mad head over heels for this guy who might not even remember your name!_

Finally, about 3 minutes later when she realised he wasn't going to give her his number, she left.

"What happened in the plane and where is my luggage?" I almost yelled at him when I was sure the waitress wasn't listening. He looked taken aback and took some time to compose him face before replying.

"Well you slept when we were leaving the plane and no one could get you to wake up so I had to carry you out, and your luggage is currently being sent to your destination as we speak, on behalf of me so you've nothing to worry about." He gave me a crooked smile.

"Oh." Was all I could come up with? _Great talking skills Bella_ I looked down at my latte and absentmindedly dipped my finger in it and put it in my mouth. I could still see that he was staring at me so I picked my cup and drank some. I then realised that I had in fact burnt my tongue. Immediately I stood up and opened my mouth and started idiotically fanning my mouth. _Yeah like that's going to help._

"What's wrong?" Edward asked immediately alarmed.

"I burnt my tongue." I answered incoherently.

"Oh erm waitress, I need some ice please." He called out with a smirk on his face. He came over to me and took the chair to the left of me and sat down. He moved his head closer to mine and put him hand on my chin and tilted my face upwards, I immediately felt a shock go through my skin and had the urge to move my head back. I was hyperventilating at that point and I'm sure he could hear my heart beating because I sure could.

"Can I see?" He asked me. I just stared at him like he was crazy. "My fathers a Doctor." He replied as he dazzled me. I don't really think I had a choice so I opened my mouth.

_Oh my god he looks so cute when he's concentrating, his eyebrows pull up into a frown, and he looks so gorgeous. Hmmm he smells so good, like freesia and musk? Must've been hanging out in a forest or something Lol. What now I'm Lol-ing in my Head! Great way not to go crazy Bella!_

"Just a minor burn, nothing serious, Oh thanks." He mumbled to the waitress as she gave him a bowl of ice. "Just put some ice on it okay."

"Okay." I replied while looking into his eyes. Topaz is defiantly my new favourite colour. He looked at his watch and frowned.

"Well I have to go now; maybe I'll see you later." Edward sighed as he paid the bill.

"Ermm, yeah sure." I replied rather enthusiastically. He chuckled and then made his way to the exit leaving me with two (almost) untouched lattes.

"Hey wait, you didn't have your latte" I called out after him.

"I don't think I want it anymore." Edward replied while poking his head out through the café door. "I don't want to burn my tongue now do I?" He chuckled as he winked at me.

I felt blood rush up to my cheeks and looked down and picked my handbag up. I looked up when I heard a faint 'bye' and noticed he was gone.

_Well he's not exactly going to wait for you now is he Bella?_ My subconscious said.

I dramatically sighed and looked down to my phone to check the time, I realised that it was 2 o'clock. Damn

"Shit I'm gonna be late!" I sighed and quickly ran out of the airport and was met by my mother, Renée, waiting outside by herself for god knows how long.

_I feel terrible now._

"Mom hey, I missed you." I sighed as I went and hugged her.

"Oh Isabella, look at you, you've grown up so much. I missed you to sweetheart." She said smiling at me. "Well I just came to give you your _new_ car." She said holding car keys to…_OMFG_ an Audi! I quickly snagged them off of her hand and looked closely at the keys in admiration. I looked behind her and clicked the unlock button and yes I was right, it _was_ the car behind her. It was a mother fucking Audi_ R8 V10_, a black and red Audi R8 V10, My Audi R8 V10, mine all mine. I quickly pulled my mom into a tight hug.

"Oh my _God_ Mom! Thank you thank you thank you. I love it _so _much! I promise to you, you aren't gonna regret giving me this _beauty!_" I squealed at her.

"Oh okay Isabella, umm I'm kinda finding it a bit hard to breathe over here. Is there any way you could like kind of, I don't know, let go of me?" My mother asked slightly amused. I quickly let her out of my death grip as I felt the blood rush to my cheeks. I'm not one for showing gratitude all that much; I guess I'm kinda like Charlie that way. "I didn't get it for you by the way, Phil did." She smiled, probably thinking about him _again_. Don't get me wrong I like him and that, but Renée just obsesses too much over him. "God knows how much I know about car." She laughed, bringing me back to the present.

"Well, be sure to tell him that I absolutely LOVE it mom." I said practically beaming with happiness.

"I sure will, well I have to go Sweetie. Love you." She said as she kissed my forehead.

"Bye mom, love you to." I replied, finally getting down from my high, only to be brought back up again when she was gone and I went to get into my _new _car.

_This sure beats the piece of crap Charlie gave me, but it's my first car/truck so I'll always love it, but now, it's got competition._ I said to myself while maniacally laughing (in my head, of course).

I carefully opened the door and smelt the inside. _It smells fresh and minty, yum. Can't wait to take it for a real spin along the beach, show it off a bit. This car is like sex on wheels, literally. _The inside was all black with red lines going down the edges and sides. _Heaven._ The seats were black as well in with leather along the sides of them. I quickly started it up and listened to the hum bring the car the life and silently thanked my mother for putting all my favourite Cd's into the car. I checked through them and put in Supermassive Black Hole by Muse, don't ask me why I like it, it's just so addictive to listen to. I reversed out of the parking space and then I set off to 'Twilight Camp' realising how late I was going to be if I didn't get there by 2:35 and it was already 2:15.

_Damn I only have like 20 minutes. Great, just great. Late on my first day, some way to make an impression, but I guess if I just test how fast this thing can go I might in fact be _early_, hmm you never know. I guess now's the best time to see how fast this baby can go. Oh and did I mention I was sarcastic? Hmm I guess I didn't. There's always a first for everything. _

_So, I'm Isabella Swan, I prefer Bella, and this is the story of how going to summer camp changed my whole fucking life, in just six weeks._

~(-)~

**So how did you like the chapter, please review with either:**

**(".) ("-) ('',) **

**Good, Bad, Confused.**

**Or with whatever you choose to do. I'm just giving you alternatives because I want to know what you think of this chapter cause I get so paranoid after updating. Lol.**

**Oh yeah and the link to the Audi R8 V10 is on my Profile :),**

**Check it out. It's my Dream Car, So Sexy! ;)**

**Ermm ok so I'm thinking of doing a few Recs' (Recommendations of other Books, for those who don't know), do you think I should? Tell me in the reviews.**

**Hmm is there anything else I need to say… Oh yeah my other story 'Conflicted Love' I'd really appreciate it if you'd check it out and review it, see if I'm on the right track with the story or how it could be improved.**

**And one more thing, I'm not really sure where I'm going with this story, hopefully I'll figure it out this week lol, But I'd like to hear what you think I should do. So all in all, what I really want from you guys is REVIEWS! :)**

**Keep smiling folks (I don't really know why I've put that?)**

**I'm Ouuut ;)**

**P.s; the review buttons just there, you see it, yeah, just click it.**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	4. Counsellors and Missing Cabins

**Hello again, not going to say much just Keep the reviews coming and I really appreciate all of you guys who did review. Lots of hugs and kisses to you, :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**(A/N: The Cullen's don't sparkle in the sunlight, only if they want to. They can't go to summer camp if they did sparkle, cause then that would be weird for the humans and I like the whole aspect of them sparkling and want to include it in so this was the best way I could do it.)

* * *

**

_Damn I only have like 20 minutes. Great, just great. Late on my first day, some way to make an impression, but I guess if I just test how fast this thing can go I might in fact be _early_, hmm you never know. I guess now's the best time to see how fast this baby can go. Oh and did I mention I was sarcastic? Hmm I guess I didn't. There's always a first for everything. _

_So, I'm Isabella Swan, I prefer Bella, and this is the story of how going to summer camp changed my whole fucking life, in just six weeks._

~(-)~

I arrived without a minute to spare and went straight up to the front office to collect my bags which had apparently been dropped here by Edward. I went up to the lady at the desk and asked where I should go.

"What's your name Hun?" She smiled at me.

"Isabella Swan?" It sounded more like a question. I was actually hoping that my name wasn't registered so that I could go home.

"Ahh yes, Isabella. Well you better go to the Heart space, they're starting to separate everyone into groups." She said.

"Huhh?" Was my clever reply. But you can't blame me; I mean what the hell is a _Heart space!_ And how am I supposed to know!

"Oh, sorry I sometimes forget your new here. The heart space is a bit like a Hall, it's where all the meetings and such are held. It's opposite the entrance, not hard to miss. It's got a big flag on top of it." She explained to me. I just nodded and pulled my luggage with me to the _heart space_ .I still don't get why it's called the heart space though. Maybe someone had their heart dissected there or something and yeah I know that what I just said doesn't make sense. Get with it, it's just the way I am.

I walked up the stairs to the Heart space door, with my many suitcases. Just as I reached the door, I heard someone talking behind me so I looked back. I accidently placed my foot on my suitcase and clumsily fell backwards onto the wooden stairs.

"Oh my god, are you okay? Should I get an ambulance?" A deep voice yelled worriedly.

"Nah I'm okay, see." I said as I very slowly got up. Only to fall back down again, luckily he held onto my waist so I didn't fall. I finally got a chance to look up at his face.

He was kinda cute looking, an All American boy. He had short blonde hair and blue eyes with a lanky figure and maybe some build.

"Oh, good. I'm Mike by the way, Mike Newton." He said as he held his hand up.

"Oh, I'm Bella Swan." I said as I rose my hand up to shake his. He seemed nice to say the least, he was vigorously shaking my hand for what seemed like hours and I had to pry my hand away from him. "We're going to be late." I said as I turned towards the door.

"Oh yeah, come on." He said as though we've been friends for years.

I pushed the door as I walked in, uncomfortable carrying all of my luggage with me. _Stupid Mike, he didn't even ask to help carry my suitcases for me. Idiot!_

There was a giant crowd of people, each talking to their friends and catching up. I pulled my suitcases in with me to the side of the room and set them down on the floor. I looked around searching for a familiar face as I sat down on my suitcase.

"Alright guys, let's get some order in here. Okay, I'm Counsellor Tim and this is my Co-counsellor Sharon. If you any problems, then please come to either one of us. Now you will be separated into Six groups; The Lions, Bears and The Foxes, which will consist of the boys, and The Cats, Peacocks and The Lambs which will consist of the girls. Each group or team with have a Captain, which you guys get to decide on. Each animal will represent the team and their personality. Okay let's get started."

Everyone got up and started to gather around the middle of the room. I was about to get up when I heard the door open.

"Sorry we're late, hope we didn't miss anything." I tinkering voice sang.

"Oh Miss Cullen, no not at all. We were just about to get the groups sorted." Tim smiled at her. Cullen, that name ringed a bell but I couldn't remember where I had heard it.

"Great." She smiled as she walked in. Behind her I saw 5 other people walk in. They all look inhumanly beautiful and graceful as they walked. I realised that one of them was Edward. _No wonder the name sounded familiar, is that his sister?_ I thought to myself.

They all walked to the opposite side of the room to where I was.

"Okay now can I have Angelina Meyer in The Peacocks along with Lauren Malloy, Rosalie Hale, Harmony Freya, Julia Jones and Hallie Thom-"

I blocked him out as soon as I saw Edward look at me. I waved at him shyly, he gave me a crooked grin and a half wave. _Swoon. He's so gorgeous and handsome. _

"Edward Cullen in The Lions, along with Jacob Black, Brady Everson, Thomas Crane, Jason Drew, Andrew Thomas and Henry Philips."

I couldn't care less what the counsellor was saying all I wanted was to look at Edward all day but he had to go to his team, The Lions. _Rwaarr._

In The Bears, I would like Tyler Crowley, Joshua Davies, Emmett Cullen, Anthony Trowe, Collin Hunt, Jack Fry and Sam White." The list went on; all I could think about was Edward, Edward and more Edward.

In The Foxes, Jasper Hale, Mike Newton, Embry Call, James Nomad, Eric Yorkie, Jared Haye and William Flint."

Edward started to walk towards me. I could feel my heart start to race. _OMG, OMG, O.M.G! He's coming towards ME! What should I do? I'll act cool, completely normal, yeah._

"Hey Bella, didn't know you were coming here?" He asked me.

"Err, yeah. Me either." I replied shakily, "No. I didn't mean that I didn't know I was coming here either, because obviously I did. I meant that I didn't know you were coming here either, yeah." I finished lamely. _Stupid, stupid, stupid. Bella you are so stupid, what the HELL!_

"Err, yeah" He chuckled. "So how are you?" He asked me.

"Yeah I'm good, what about you?" I asked.

"Isabella Swan, Angela Webber, Jennifer Jones, Elizabeth Parrish-"

"Oh, I guess you have to go." He said with a frown on his face.

"Yeah, erm I'll see you later." I said as I walked over to my group. There were only seven people per group, so there was like about 42 people in the camp including myself, not a lot but it is a Private Summer camp.

"Okay, now that you're in your groups, you have to pick a Captain, remember that once you're Captain you have to be responsible for your team." Sharon, the Co-counsellor told us.

"Err, who wants to be Captain?" Brittany said. "Bella?" She asked looking at me. I pulled her into a massive bear hug, while squealing like a maniac.

"Brittany! Oh My God. How are you? I've missed you so Much! How's Leon? Oh My God, we have so much catching up to do!" I squealed at her.

"Woaw Bella, calm down. Yeah I've been good, what about you? You look great by the way. Been getting into any trouble lately?" She asked me mischievously.

"You know me too well, I'll tell you later." I told her. "Now who wants to be Captain?" I asked.

"What about you Bella?" Someone asked me, she had dark brown hair and glasses. "My name's Angela." She said shyly as she raised her hand. I just went in and gave her a bear hug.

"Hey Ang," I said cheerily. "Well if you're sure, I guess I could. Err what group are we again?" I asked. "I kinda missed that part." I said, embarrassed.

"We're The Lambs." Another girl said. "Erm hey, I'm Helen and this is Valerie, Elizabeth and Jennifer." She said as she introduced me to the others in our group. "And we're cool with you being the Captain."

"Alright then, I'll be Captain. Come on crew lets go get the keys to our Sheep Cabin." I said enthusiastically.

"Sheep Cabin?" I heard someone whisper.

"Just do what she says, don't complain and you'll be okay." I heard Brittany whisper to them.

"I've taught you well Brittany." I said to her in a deep stalker-ish way as we went to Tim to get the Cabin keys.

"Hey, I'm the Captain for the Lambs. Err can we get the keys now?" I asked him.

He chuckled at me as he handed the keys. "There you go. Your cabin is located in the South West of the forest. Good luck." He chuckled as he walked away. _What's wrong with him? He keeps laughing._

"Come on guys. The cabins in the South West, anyone know where that is?" I asked them, all I could see were blank faces. "Okay then, I guess we'll have to find a map. Let's get our luggage first." I suggested.

~(-)~

An hour and a half later and we still hadn't found our Cabin. We've been going around the camp five times but we still couldn't find our stupid cabin.

"I'm getting tired." Jennifer whined. _OH MY GOD, SHUT UP!_ All she's been doing for an hour is moan, moan, and moan. I can't take it anymore.

My legs were practically dropping off, it was midday and we still couldn't effing find the bloody cabin. And to top it all off, we were lost, not that I told them that. I just let them think I knew where we were. I know, I'm evil.

_God send us a miracle, I'm dying for a pee and if I don't get to a bathroom soon, oh you don't want to know._

We all stopped and now we were sitting down on our luggage, Brittany was lying down on hers, trying to get a tan.

"Brit," I nudged her with my foot. "Help us!" I moaned.

"I don't know where it is Bel." She moaned back.

"Well I guess we'll be sleeping under the stars tonight." I replied sarcastically.

"I was wondering when you'd give up." I heard someone chuckle from behind me.

* * *

**Finally, the next chapter, hope you all liked it. **

**Can anyone guess why I chose them animals in particular for the Team names? And who do you think is the person behind Bella, could be anyone… :)**

**Recs;**

**(:) Becoming Bella Swan by BellaFlan **_**- INDIE TWIFIC AWARD WINNER! Bella Swan is being hospitalized for an Identity Disorder...Or is Bella Flanagan being hospitalized? Set after Edward leaves in New Moon or I'm writing this from an asylum. WARNING MA only. VERY DARK COMEDY.**_** – It's so Funny, I couldn't stop laughing, it's a great story with a massive twist. I'd give this story 5 out of 5.**

**(:) Scarlet by archer24 - **_**Bella is the greatest thief the world's never seen; she is only recognized by her scarlet calling card. Edward is FBI, and has been able to catch every criminal he's come across. Little do they know, they are both about to meet their match. AH, OOC, AU**_** – I absolutely love this story, it has so much detail and show s Bella in a different light. It's not complete yet but it's still a fab read. Another 5 out of 5.**

**(:) Beyond Time by TKegl - **_**After the Cullen's leave Forks, a twist of fate lands Bella in Chicago in 1918. She thinks it's a second chance to build a life with Edward, but when she finds him, he's not quite what she expected. Can Bella create the future she's hoping for?**_** – I really like Fanfic's which are set in Edwards's time, it gives us a lot more to think about. This story is now complete. **

**Available on **

**Please Review :D**


	5. The Weird Guy and The Cullen

**Hello guys, I got eight reviews for the last chapter. I'm soo happy, here's the next chapter :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

* * *

_We all stopped and now we were sitting down on our luggage, Brittany was lying down on hers, trying to get a tan._

"_Brit," I nudged her with my foot. "Help us!" I moaned._

"_I don't know where it is Bel." She moaned back._

"_Well I guess we'll be sleeping under the stars tonight." I replied sarcastically._

"_I was wondering when you'd give up." I heard someone chuckle from behind me._

~(-)~

I looked behind me to see a dark figure beside the trees. He started to walk towards us slowly.

"Hello ladies. My name's James, what yours?" He asked looking straight at me. He was kind of handsome; he had dirty blonde hair and bright blue eyes. He was quite muscly as well.

"Errm, Bella. Hey do you know where our cabin is by any chance, we've been here for ages?" I asked him. To be honest he was making me a bit uneasy and I just wanted to get as far away from him as possible.

"Oh I know exactly how long you've been here." He said creepily, "Yeah I'd be delighted to help you. This way, ladies" He grinned as he hungrily eyed my up and down. He then walked past me, brushing against my shoulder, almost knocking me over. _Eurgghh, I just want to get the hell away from him, like NOW!_

"Come on Bella." Valerie whispered to me. I nodded and followed them to our cabin.

Never guess what, turns out our cabin was right _next_ to the heart space, I mean _come on_; we've been going round for ages looking for the damn cabin when it was right next to the bloody heart space. I knew the heart space was evil, I mean the name bloody well shouts evil right in my face. I always have this sort of 6th sense about these sorts of things. Just like the one I had about James Nomad.

He's a weird boy to say the least, he kept staring at me. Every time he got too close to me, he would breathe down my neck, sending shiver down my spine and not the good ones. Eww! After we got to the damn cabin he asked if any of us needed help unpacking, I mean sure that would've been nice if he didn't have a hidden agenda behind it. He seriously needs to get out more. What I really don't get is how he found us, I mean we were practically in the middle of nowhere and he found us. Like I said, he's a weird boy.

The cabin was quite big and had 7 double beds on the north side of the cabin with a wall separating each bed. Each bed had a bedside table and a chest of drawers which was placed against the separating wall. There were 4 beds on the west side of the cabin which had a kitchen next to it and 3 beds on the opposite side which had a plasma TV stuck on the wall with a sofa next to it, next to that was a fireplace. At the south side of the cabin were two doors, the one next to the kitchen was a bathroom and the one next to that was locked so we didn't bother trying to open it.

"Thank god, I'm so _hungry_. Let's go eat, come _on_ guys." Brittany said as she finished unpacking all of her stuff. It was just past 6pm so we missed lunch. Everyone was tired after our wild goose chase, so me and Brittany were the only ones to have finished unpacking.

"Let's let them get some rest Brit, it's been a long day." I said in a motherly tone.

"Get us some, Bella." Helen moaned as we approached the door.

"Yeah sure" I said as I looked at them hanging off their beds, poor them. "I'm so hungry I could eat a sheep." I said as we walked out of the cabin, hand in hand. No I'm only joking; we aren't into that 5th grader stuff.

We went to the heart space in search of a map, seeing as it may come in useful to us in the near future. Everyone was eating when we got there.

"Hey, how come no-one told us when dinner was? We could've been starving to death!" I shouted at no-one in particular.

"Errm, there was an announcement an hour ago." I heard a girl say behind us.

"Well I'm sorry but we were stranded in the middle of nowhere when that little tidbit was announced."

"Erhh, whatever." She said as she flicked her hair and walked away to get some more salad, I'm guessing.

"I'm famished." I told Brittany as we approached the queue. We were there waiting for a grand total of 20 minutes to get our food, there was a girl in front of us, Lauren I think her name was, who was taking ages deciding if she should have the fruit salad or the vegetable salad. _Omg make your mind up! _I mentally yelled at her. I had to have Brittany restrain me so I didn't punch her in the face already.

"I think I'll have….. err Fruit salad." She murmured to herself as she approached the till to pay for her purchases.

"Thank goodness." I sighed to myself, I got 6 chicken wraps and a few drinks and Brittany got a salad. After we paid for our foods, we went to our cabin. "We came bearing gifts." I said as Brittany opened the door. Everyone had finished unpacking now and it looked like they were waiting for us to come. I quickly handed them their food and we all sat around the table and started to eat.

"What took you so long?" Elizabeth sighed as she tucked into her chicken wrap.

"This girl was taking ages picking out which salad she should have, god I though Bella was going to throttle her." Brittany explained as I smirked.

"Hey I think we're meant to go to the Heart space when we finish." Helen sighed as she finished her chicken wrap.

"Maybe, you guys go ahead, I'll come in a bit." I mumbled from my bed as I was looking in my handbag. I got the bed next to the door on the east side because I was the first one to get into the cabin. It was probably the best bed here, the pillows were the softest and the mattress was MEMORY FOAM! I think it was reserved for the Captain; well that's what I told them anyway.

I was looking for my iPod charger, the poor thing was dead and if I didn't charge it soon I wouldn't have any music to listen to at night. I finally found it tangled with my phone charger. _Arghh I hate it when that happens._ After I untangled it, I plugged it into the socket I let my iPod charge and went to the Heart space.

The Heart space was crowded again as I entered, I found Angela talking to a short pixie girl, the Cullen one I think, so I went up to her.

"Hey Ang," I smiled at her, "Who's this?" I said looking at the pixie. I had a chance to look at her properly now, she had very sharp elfin features and her skin was pale white like Edwards and her eyes were amber, also like Edwards. But that's just about where it stopped with their resemblance, unlike Edward, she had short, dark which was just above her shoulders. And she was quite short, shorter than me.

"Alice Cullen." She said as she flashed me her mega grin. "You must be Bella right." She said, I nodded automatically and she pulled me into a bear hug, or should I say death grip. Who knew someone so small could be so strong. After a while she let go, it felt so good to have my blood circulating again. "Whoops, sorry." She said shyly.

"It's okay, no bones broken." I smiled at her, she really was quite nice.

"Oh Bella, you really are quite funny." She laughed. I just looked at her funny. _What is she going on about?_

"Okay guys, gather up. Now that you're a bit more acquainted with each other, I'd like to go over a few of the rules. This applies to all of you by the way. Number 1- Everyone should be in their cabin by 10.45pm, no later than that please and on weekends the curfew is 2am but try to remember that you have to wake up early on Monday, which brings me to the next rule. Number 2- Every weekday you will be expected to be in the heart space at 7.45 am for breakfast, on weekends you will be left to fend for yourself. Number 3- No alcohol or drugs. Now we had a few problems with this rule last year and I will not tolerate it again this year. If you want to consume alcohol it mustn't be on the Twilight camp grounds. Understand?" A few people nodded their heads. "And number 4- Have fun." A few people cheered when he said that.

"Alright guys," the co-counsellor Sharon said, "Can all the Captains come up here please?" Angela nudged me to go, I realised I was a captain so I went to the front. "Now, so that we can identify who's from which team, you have to wear these." She said as she handed out 6 different bracelets with an animal on each. "Don't worry, they're unisex." She huffed when Alice wouldn't put hers' on, she was pouting slightly. She looked so funny that I had to look away so I didn't laugh at her.

The bracelets consisted of a metal animal threaded through a piece of black thread. Mine had a lamb on it and below the picture there was _Isabella_ written in calligraphy.

"Now, the other members of your team will have to wear rings, which also have their names on it, so please come up and get your rings." I had to move out of the way so I wouldn't get squished as a massive group of boys ran up to Sharon to get their rings. _Yeah that's not weird, boys running to get their rings, note the sarcasm._ I looked to my side a saw Alice standing beside this tall boy with blonde hair, who was laughing quietly.

After the rings were given out, Sharon explained the teaming system. "Whenever we have competitions, the teams will be joined up into 3 groups, The Lions and The Lambs, The Bears and The Peacocks and lastly The Foxes and The Cats. At the end of every fortnight there will be a contest which you will be expected to join together in these groups. Erm I think that's about it. You have the rest of today free but tomorrow I expect to see you all up in the Heart space at 7. 45 sharp please." Sharon said.

After the counsellors left The Peacocks and The Bears went off to their cabins, I think, so the rest of us started to mingle with the other teams. Someone put some music on and soon everyone started to dance, I think the counsellors left some drinks here as well. I was about to look for Edward when I felt a tap on my shoulder, I looked around to see that it was James.

"Hello again, beautiful." He smirked at me.

"Err yeah hey," I said uneasily, "look I'm a bit busy now so bye." I said as I turned around to go find Edward again, but stopped as when he put his arm around my waist, restricting me from moving.

"Not so fast Cupcake." He whispered to me. I tried to push him off me, but he was quite strong. He pulled me closer to him and started to sway to the music.

"Hey, let me go." I shouted at him. He pushed his body against mine as the song changed into a faster one. I kept trying to push him off me but he wouldn't budge. I decided to change my tactics. "James, let me go." I whispered seductively to him. "I know somewhere else we could go, somewhere more private." I purred to him.

He immediately let go. I held onto his hand and pulled him with my through the crowd and out the door. Once we reached out side I turned towards his and leaned my face against his. When he closed his eyes, I brought my fist up and punched his square in the nose.

"Oww bitch, why'd you do that?" He yelled at me.

"Keep your hands off me!" I yelled at him as I turned back towards the Heart space. Before I could take another step, he put him hand over my mouth and his other arm around my waist and pulled me towards him.

"You're gonna wish you didn't punch me when I've finished with you." He chuckled darkly. I started to thrash against him, but him grip was too tight and I didn't have the strength to scream. I closed my eyes tight as I continued to struggle against him but stopped when I felt a cold hand on top of mine.

"What do you think you're doing James?"

* * *

**And I think I'll stop it there.**

**Anyone know who the person is? I bet you won't get it right, well you might. Anyway, I hope you like the chapter.**

**Recs;**

**(:) The Naked Guy Upstairs - **_**It's You've Got Mail meets Pillow Talk meets...eh, you get the picture. It's the usual ABG yuks and lemons. Manwhoreward v. Straightlacedella. Love/Hate/Love/Banter/Sex. RATED M COS WHY ELSE DO YOU READ FIC, HONESTLY? AH, CANON PAIRINGS**_** – This is a Favourite of mine, it's a fresh and original story with lots of lemons. **

**(:) The Blessing and the Curse - **_**By pretending she is falling for Edward, Bella is fulfilling Esme's dying wish. But sexy, possessive Edward can read her mind. Will she ever get into his? Can Bella forget the pain of her teenage years, and can she resist his relentless seduction? AH. **_**– This story is different from anything I've ever read and really cute. I love PossesiveWard!**

**Available on **

**Please Review ;)**


	6. Hunting and Hiding

**Hello guys, here's the next chapter :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

* * *

"_You're gonna wish you didn't punch me when I've finished with you." He chuckled darkly. I started to thrash against him, but him grip was too tight and I didn't have the strength to scream. I closed my eyes tight as I continued to struggle against him but stopped when I felt a cold hand on top of mine._

"_What do you think you're doing James?" _

~(-)~

I heard someone shout; they had a southerner drawl to their voice and smelt mouth-wateringly good!

I immediately opened my eyes and saw that it was the blonde boy that was standing beside Alice when Sharon was handing the rings out.

He looked really handsome in the dark; his eyes were the exact same scorching amber colour as hers. I hardly realised as James let go of me. I took a step away from both of them and just observed him, the boy.

He was holding James hands behind him back. I could see how much restraint it took him, the murderous look in his eye.

The wind picked up and was thrashing against my skin, I shivered. "Th-thanks, erm.."

"Jasper," He replied. His voice was sound almost angelic without the venom in it as was when he saved me from James.

"Jasper, thank you." I whispered.

"Get the fuck off me!" James thrashed against his hold. I looked to see him desperately trying to get away from Jasper.

I finally got my courage back and took a few steps in front of James. "Who the hell do you think you are? You disgust me!" I yelled at his as I slapped him across his cheek. My hand hurt a bit but I tried not to show it. I swiftly turned my back and walked into my cabin.

It was dark inside so the others were probably still in the Heart Space. I unlocked the door and turned the lights on.

I went into the bathroom and had a shower and brushed my teeth. I yawned as I got changed into my PJ's. I leant on the window ledge as I opened my window as I looked up in the sky. There was a full moon tonight.

_I wish I was at home, in my crappy room with my squeaky window._

I got down and went into the fridge to look for something to eat, I was a bit peckish. I grabbed a yogurt and got a spoon out of the drawer, then sat down on my bed, eating it.

I heard my phone buzz and saw that it was a text from Charlie. I never got a text from Charlie, like ever. I didn't even know that he knew this type of communication existed!

_Hey Bells, how is it going? Hope you are okay. :)_

Erm, okay. A bit weird. He hardly ever texts. I quickly wrote a reply.

_Hey dad, yeah it's alright so far. I'm good. Going to go to sleep now, bye._

I threw the empty yoghurt pot in the bin and turned the lights off. I got into my bed and slowly drifted off to sleep thinking of what Edward was doing right now.

EPOV

I caught up with Alice after the counsellors left.

"How was the plane ride Edward?" She asked as soon as she saw me moving towards her.

"You do not know how much I want to thank you right now Alice, but you could have at least warned me." I replied.

She shook her head. "If I told you, you would have been beyond worried and wouldn't have gotten here till Wednesday. Besides it wasn't that bad, you got to meet her didn't you? Oh I think I'm going to mingle now. Bye." She merged into the crowd of people at the center of the room. There was something shifty about her today.

I sat down on one of the chair surrounding the edges of the room. I looked around to see where she was, I know she was here because I heard her name being called out before and I saw her looking at me.

After the bracelets and rings were given out, the counsellors left us to mingle. I moved to the dark corner of the room and stared at the beauty that was Bella. She walked in between the swamp of people dancing and talking away. It looked as though she was looking for someone.

'_Now's the chance to rekindle myself with the ever lovely Bella.'_ I snapped my head up to see James looking at Bella inappropriately.

Alice pushed me back down in my seat just as I was getting up. I looked up at her annoyed. _'Don't Edward, you'll cause a scene. Jasper will go.'_ She motioned to Jasper and he complied.

"See? Nothing to worry about." The pixie smiled.

I shook my head and looked up to where Bella was, she wasn't there anymore though. I heart a drumming heartbeat and followed my gaze to where it was coming from. Bella was leading James outside, on her own accord it seemed.

My frozen heart dropped down even lower as I saw the look on James's face. I looked down and turned my attention elsewhere.

Why was I feeling like this, this emotion was unknown to me? It just felt like the ground had swallowed me in and I had nothing left to exist for.

I looked around the room and spotted a few girls giggling and smiling my way. I shuddered as their thoughts entered my head. I had to get out of here. I took the back exit just as I heard Jasper's thoughts.

'_Stupid boy! How could he be so naïve. I need to explain to properly to him, he needs to understand. I can't lose that kind of gift.'_

"Jasper?" I called out.

'_I'm here Edward.'_ He replied back in his head.

"What's up?" He asked as I rounded the corner. I took in his stance, he looked uncomfortable.

"Nothing, I just came out here, had to get away from it you know." I dug my hands in my pockets as I looked at him.

He chuckled as he nodded his head, "Getting too much again? Hah, I'd love to see how you'd do if I gave a big blast of lust in a room full of girls. You wouldn't be able to make it out alive!" I rolled my eyes.

"Talking about girls, what was all that about?" I motioned to where Bella left.

"Oh, erm nothing. Just some trouble from James."

"The sleazy one?" I asked.

He chuckled, "Yeah, I don't know what his problem is you know. He just has to cause trouble."

I backed Jasper again the wall as the anger seeped through me. "Jasper get your shit together, if he tells anyone the Volturi will surround us in a click of your fingers. We do not _need_ any more trouble! You better keep him on a fucking tight leash." I growled.

"Sheesh, what got you running around in circles?" Jasper pushed my hands off him. "It's not a girl is it?" He laughed as he headed back in.

"Jasper," I whispered.

"Okay, I'll talk to him and makes sure he understands." He sighed as he went back to Alice.

"You better," I said as I walked back to my cabin.

I waited until the humans were asleep before I left the cabin in search of my siblings. They were waiting under a big oak tree deep in the woods.

"Took you long enough." Rosalie tapped her foot as I caught up to them.

I ignored her as we trekked deeper into the woods, away from the humans.

"Come on Rosie, let's get this over with so we can spend a little time together." Emmett boomed as we split up.

I ran for two minutes until I could smell mountain lion. I closed my eyes as I concentrated on where the smell was coming from and then took off. I had the lion down by its neck in a matter of seconds and bit down on its jugular. I could feel the blood flowing down my neck as I sucked the carcass dry. I found another two after that and as soon as I finished the third one, I went back to my family who were waiting under the same tree.

"Before you ask, yes I have. They're glad we're having fun and want to make sure we're being careful." Alice chimed before I had time to say a word.

"Great, how's Carlisle doing with the Vancouver project?" I asked.

"Eughh, I didn't ask… Hey, you only thought about that now. Quit screwing around with my power Edward!" She whined.

I chuckled as I sat down on the branch of the tree. "It's okay, I'll ask him later. So is there anything else?" I asked as I searched her mind. All I could see hear was the French national anthem translated in German. "Alice, what are you up to?"

She looked shocked and threw a stick at me. "What, is a girl not allowed to have privacy anymore?" I rolled my eyes as I crushed the twig into crumbs.

"So folks, we're going to head back in, see you bright and early forest troopers!" Emmett joked as he ran back into the forest with Rosalie to do god knows what.

Jasper left soon after them with Alice in tow. That left me by myself, again. This was probably the only time I really felt alone, when everyone went off in their pairs, leaving me by myself. I looked up at the starlit sky and heard the utter silence of the night. This was what I wanted, complete and utter silence, no noise or chatter in my head. I thought I'd do a little jog around the camp, there seemed to be nothing wrong but that James guy still bugged me, I couldn't trust him.

I ran around the camp twice before I heard my name being called. I thought someone had seen me but no one was there, it was that same angelic voice I had heard in the aeroplane so I knew it could only be her.

I ran to her cabin, she was next to the window, the moonlight illuminating her face.

"Edward," She whispered again, just like on the plane. I wanted so badly to just reach out and hold her, it seemed like her body was aching for my touch. But it was too risky, the cabin was full of girls; at least one of them would've caught me if I did.

I sighed as I leaned against the window. I don't what it was about her but something always made me come back to her. I didn't have to help her at the airport but I did, and spent a helluva time trying to figure out way, but nothing made sense. She was a human, and I'm a vampire. Nothing can come from us being together, just trouble from the Volturi.

I was too lost in my own thoughts to realised Bella had woken up and was staring straight at me through her window.

"Shit," I whispered as I started back at her. I had about a second to react until she would scream and I had no idea what to do.

* * *

**It's been a long time since I've updated this story, reeaal long so I just wanted to say sorry. I didn't expect life to get this hectic. I've just finished my exams and will be getting the results on 25****th**** August. Wish me luck and I promise it won't take half as long to get the next chapter up as this one did. **

**Review please. :)**


End file.
